


Mad At You

by absinthefae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthefae/pseuds/absinthefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terushima gets tired of sharing what's rightfully his, You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad At You

_How could I ever be mad at you?_  
I can't hate on anything you do  
How could I ever be mad at you?  
Cause I been doing my shit too 

It wasn’t his fault that your relationship was the way it was. It wasn’t yours either. It was a mutual decision to keep both of your options open while still seeing each other. In the beginning he thought it was the greatest thing in the world. After all, he could flirt with any pretty girl he saw, go on dates with them, and still get kisses from you at the end of the day. But then he saw you with another boy, biting your lip in the way that riled him up before leaning in and kissing the other man tenderly. You opened your eyes as he pulled away, looking up at him with a small chuckle in your throat.  
The foam cup in his hand was crushed with ease, soda dripping onto the floor and over his hand and the edge of his sleeve, leaving a sticky residue. But he didn’t notice, he didn’t care. He didn’t know why the sight of you with another person filled him with anger, knotted his stomach in eleven different ways. He was doing the exact same thing with other girls. Is this how you felt when you saw him flirting or going on dates? He tossed the remnants of his cup into the trash can and stuffed his sticky hands into his pockets, striding away. It wasn’t fair of him to get so jealous when you and him had agreed on keeping an open relationship. But why did the very idea of you in someone else’s arms now make him want to barf?

You had met him at a party. The house was filled with other students that you scooted through on your way to the kitchen to throw away your empty beer cup, and maybe grab another. It was the beginning of a break afterall.  
“(Y/N)!” Your friend called out from the living room area, where an array of people were seated on the couch, some looking nervous and others filled with arrogance.  
Slowly you maneuvered over to where she was, waving her arms to grab your attention. “What is it?”  
“We’re playing an awesome game, wanna join?”  
“...It depends, what is it?”  
“Two people get blindfolded and have to make out and see if they can recognize the other person.”  
“That sounds horrible.” You said with a chuckle. “I mean, I’ll spectate. Don’t exactly plan on playing though, just saying.”  
“Psh, chicken.” She scoffed as you settled yourself down at the bottom of the couch, legs curled beneath you. You watched as the blindfolds seemed to appear out of nowhere and two random partygoers were shoved into the circle. Sometimes it was an already established couple, other times it was total strangers, genders and ages varying completely.  
You had finished adjusting the strap on your shoe when your vision was covered by black and you felt a knot being tied behind your head.  
“Yuki I said I didn’t want to play!” You said as you were pushed toward the circle in the middle.  
“I promise I’m not gonna grab anyone gross, besides you were just sitting there looking bored anyways!”  
You grumbled but remained where you were, crossing your arms and trying to focus in on the sound. Someone’s leg bumped into yours as your person was placed in front of you. You felt fingertips brush against your cheek before curling around your jaw to bring you closer. The first kiss was slightly off target, more to your chin than to your lips, but the second one was...perfect. It was firm and the boy’s hand, calloused but warm, cradled you gently. He eased his way into the embrace. A nip to your lower lip, your mouth opened slightly in a sigh. His tongue was hot as it pressed against yours, the metal ball protruding from the muscle a dead giveaway. You knew almost immediately who it was. Terushima Yuuji from the volleyball team, the loud boy from the hallway who flirted with you, and almost any other girl he deemed attractive. Yet...when would you get this opportunity again?  
Cheers surrounded you as you leaned forward, your weight on your knees, and pressed against him. One of his hands moved into your hair while the other gripped your clothes along your back.  
You panted as he pulled away, you could still taste him in your mouth, and he whispered your name with a knowing smile.  
“Yuuji…” You said in response. He kissed you so passionately, and he knew who you were. You wondered if that meant anything, or if he was just taking advantage of the situation. You had been victim to more than one of his kabe-don’s before.  
He untied his blindfold and pushed yours up and away from your eyes. You blinked in the sudden light of the room before his face came into focus, close to you with heavy lidded eyes and a smile that bordered on the edge of smirk.

 

That was months ago. He had stopped seeing his paramours the week before. He made the decision that he wanted you to be his and his alone, regardless of what he said when you got together. The various bites and love bruises that adorned you when he and you were alone irritated him and only drove him to cover those marks with ones of his own design, ones that he knew would last far longer in comparison.  
Now he was just waiting outside your house for you to come out and go with him to the movies like planned. But he had other things in mind for once he held your hand in his. He wanted to tell you how he felt, how he really felt without any bravado or cockiness.  
You wore that skirt he liked and your cardigan with different buttons on it. “Ready to go?”  
He nodded and grabbed onto your hand, holding it tightly and trying to ignore how perfectly your palms pressed together.  
You filled the walk toward the theater with chatter about your friends and asking him his opinions before you realized that he took a wrong turn.  
“Uh, Yuuji. The theater’s that way.” You pointed over your shoulder to the main road that you just stepped away from.  
“I know, I had a better idea. Thought I’d surprise you.” He looked at you over his shoulder and winked.  
“Is this gonna be like that time you suggested we have sex in a portapotty?”  
“Hey, I already admitted that that was a...shitty idea.” He chuckled and you groaned at the pun. He pulled you forward by your hand and let go, only to wrap his arm around your waist to keep you snug at his side. “I have something way better and way awesomer in store.” He punctuated his words with a kiss to your cheek before turning another corner onto a path that lead through the park. The sky was just starting to get dark, purple diluting the pink and orange sky.  
A blanket was draped against the grassy hill with a plastic bag resting on the center. Terushima led you over to it, gesturing with a dramatic sweep of his arm. “My lady.” You rolled your eyes but grinned nonetheless as you settled yourself onto the blanket, smoothing your skirt over your legs as he scrambled to sit next to you. From the plastic bag he took out a pair of convenience store bentos and handed one to you. “For the record, last time I tried to cook you something I melted a hole through a pot.”  
You lifted the lid off your food as you reminisced. You hadn’t been dating that long, a couple of weeks, and he insisted on wowing you with his amazing culinary skills...that you quickly learned didn’t exist. You walked outside of his home, coming to a slow stop as you saw the smoke coming out of the windows. Terushima was perched on his stoop, hopping to his feet as he saw you arrive. “Yuuji, what..what happened?!”  
“How about I take you out for dinner instead?” He asked with a sheepish grin.  
“How about after we clear out the fire from your house?”  
“Oh there’s no fire, not anymore. Though...we may need to stop by a home goods store. My parents will be pissed if they see I burned through the rice pot again.”  
“Again?!”  
You were pulled from the memory by a flash of yellow before your eyes. On his chopsticks he held out a wedge of rolled egg.  
“These are your favorite, right?”  
You nodded and leaned forward, biting the square of deliciousness off of the wood. Covering your mouth, you mumbled out a thank you as you chewed. “And in return…” You began. “Here.” You picked up a piece of chicken and held it towards him.  
“Itadakimasu~” He said, leaning forward.

The evening continued, joking and feeding each other from your cheap dinners that were somehow too salty but delicious all the same. “So Yuuji, what made you decide to do something so romantic?” You wiggled your shoulders at the last word. He finished tying off the bag that held your trash before scooting closer, leaning against you. Okay. Time to get serious.  
“I, uh...wanted to talk to you about something.”  
His tone was void of any joking or shenanigans. You glanced at him out of the corner of your eye as you grabbed onto his hand. “What is it?”  
He exhaled heavily through his nose and you could tell from the set of his chin that he was fiddling with his tongue ring. Whatever he had on his mind was important. “I really like you (y/n).”  
“I know. I like you too, what’s why we’re dating.”  
“No, I know that. But. I know we said an open relationship was best but, I guess I’m just selfish.” At your confused look he kept going. “I don’t want to keep sharing you. I want to keep you all to myself, as my girlfriend. No one else’s.”  
You were quiet and he refused to look your way, honestly scared to death that you would outright reject him and drop him altogether. Your arms wrapped around his waist as you snuggled closer to him, hands flat against his back. “That’s perfectly fine by me.”  
He wasted no time in returning the embrace, holding you tight against him. His cheek pressed against the top of your head, your hair tickling his skin. You felt right in his arms like this. He wasn’t sure if he loved you yet, you hadn’t been together for longer than a few months, but he felt like he was definitely on his way.

You stood with your friends in the hallway during lunch, a box of milk in your hand that you sipped from as you listened to the conversation. “Yeah but Usa could definitely do better. I mean she gets confessed to every two weeks.”  
“Yeah but have you ever actually seen her boyfriend?”  
“No, have you?”  
“Tch, no.”  
You felt an arm begin to go around you and quickly swatted the hand, stepping away from it’s owner.  
“(Y/N)-cha--”  
“Sorry, Ko-chan, Yuuji’s my only boyfriend now.”  
As though he were waiting for a cue, for all you know he probably was, Terushima walked forward, his arm slung around your hips. The boy you referred to as ‘Ko-chan’ stared for a moment before grimacing and turning away, hands deep in his pockets as he muttered to himself.  
“How’s my favorite lady?” He said, pressing kisses to your cheek and a final one to your lips.  
You grinned almost stupidly wide as you leaned into him, “Good.”  
“Uuuuuuugh get a room you two.” You glanced at your friends who, to be honest, you forgot where there.  
“Stop making my singleness seem lonely.”  
“Sorry, sorry. I’ll see you later?”  
“Of course.” He kissed you one grand, final time before walking away, presumably to eat with the team. From over his shoulder he looked at you and waved. You wiggled your fingers at him before returning to the conversation again, the slightest of jumps in your step.  
“Hey, hey, (Y/N)-chan.” Yuki said as she leaned forward with a hushed voice. “When did you and Terushima-kun become exclusive?”  
“We talked about it the other night. I know I said I was worried things would get boring but...with Yuuji I don’t think they will.”  
“Well it’s about damn time!”

The volleyball team was busy lacing up their shoes and stretching out their legs and arms, all of them wondering just where their captain was. Spontaneous as he was, he had never missed a practice without putting someone in charge first.  
“Should we get started?”  
“I suppose.” Footsteps squeaked against the wood floor as one by one they each approached the cart full of volleyballs.  
Before any actual drills could get started the door opened, Terushima slipping inside. “Sorry I’m late, I was doing stuff.”  
Behind him you slipped inside, trying to discreetly pick up your co-managerial duties. A wolfish grin was shared amongst the players. “Oi (Y/N)-chan, where were you?”  
“...I’m stuff.”


End file.
